


Faking the fake dating au

by strawberry_lixi



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_lixi/pseuds/strawberry_lixi
Summary: Scorpius confess in such a Scorpius way.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Faking the fake dating au

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet

Okay... I dont think I like rose anymore, actually I'm not sure I even actually liked her in the first place but I do however have my eyes on a green-eyed, black haired, freckled boy, who also happens to be my best mate. Albus Severus Potter, and I need a way to confess.  
I have an idea, I hope it works.

"Hey Albus?"  
"Yeah Scorp"  
"Pretend to be my boyfriend!?" I can't believe I'm doing this, will it even work?? I don't actually want to pretend to be his boyfriend but I know enough about fake dating to know that you eventually fall in love.  
"Um..what?"  
"Well, pretend to be my boyfriend to make Rose jealous" after I said that he looked a little sad before replying, "I don't think that will work, pretty sure she'll lose interest if you 'fake' date me" duh that's the point you oblivious cutie.  
"I know"  
"Um what?"  
"I actually wanted to ask you out but I didn't know how so if I used the excuse to make Rose jealous so I could get to date you and then we fall in love, although I'm already in love with you but thats not the point, oh it's also okay if you don't like me back you can say no and I'll leave and I'll just go sor-" he cut me off.  
"No no no, Scorp its okay, I'd love to date you, but you seriously had to choose the most awkward way to ask me, that's so you" he said the last part so softly and full of love whilst he also rolled his eyes, it's so like him to say something lovingly whilst rolling his eyes.  
"I love you" I said in a sing-song voice  
"and I love you" woah, Albus loves me, it feels so surreal.

Just as I was about to say something albus asked, "Can I kiss you?" without a second thought I nodded and moved my face towards his, I put my right hand upon his face, and slowly our lips met. It was awkward at first but soon it was lovely even if it only lasted a couple seconds. Wow, I just kissed Albus Potter! I kissed Albus! My best friend, I kissed him! 

I look towards Albus and see him smiling so brightly, I'm so in love with him and I hope we will last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
